SGA Treasurer Elections
Student Government Association conducts officer elections every Spring semester. Votes are open to all UTSA students online through their ASAP accounts. Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. 1980's 1981 *'R.B. Turboville'"Students Voice Preference in SRA Elections". Paisano from 3/10/81. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1982 *'Leslie George: 87.68% (178 votes)' *Beverly Murphy (write-in): 3.94% (8 votes) *William Rodriguez (write-in): 1.97% (4 votes) *Others: 6.4% (13 votes)"Student Representative Assembly Election Results". Paisano from 4/27/82. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 203 1983 *'Janet Montreuil: 52.72% (281 votes)' *Mike Noll: 47.28% (252 votes)"Campaigning Brings Attention to Elections". Paisano from 4/26/83. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 533 1984 *'Kevin Wittier'"Election Results in Errors". Paisano from 4/10/84. Retrieved August 9, 2012. 1985 *''Adolf Ramirez: 38.59% (181 votes)'' *''Gina Garcia: 32.2% (151 votes)'' *Peggy Lipscomb: 29.21% (137 votes)"Students Elect New SRA Leaders". Paisano from 4/2/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 469 Run-off *Adolf Ramirez *Gina Garcia 1986 *'Adolph Ramirez: 98.11% (466 votes)' *Write-ins: 1.89% (9 votes)"Crabtree wins run-off". Paisano from 3/18/86. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 475 1990's 1994 *'Danielle Bush'"4-26-94". The Paisano. Retrieved November 16, 2012. 2000's 2000 *Keith Krobot 2001 *'Jason Mata: 100% (476 votes)' 2002 *'Roger Garza' 2004 *'Chris Forbrich: 92.38% (1,648 votes) (Impact Party)' *Write-ins: 7.62% (136 votes)"New student government officers take oaths May 5". UTSA Today from 5/5/04. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,784 2005 *'Christian Porter: 95.55% (924 votes)' *Write-ins: 4.45% (43 votes)"UTSA student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 4/22/05. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 967 2006 *'Christina Gomez: 55.31% (469 votes)' *Fabian Vasquez: 24.88% (211 votes) *Richard Knight: 18.51% (157 votes) *Write-ins: 1.3% (11 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 848 2008 *''Jordan Raymond: 39.72% (458 votes)'' *''Fabian Vasquez: 30.01% (346 votes)'' *Joseph Garza: 28.45% (328 votes) *Write-ins: 1.82% (21 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,153 Run-off *'Fabian Vasquez: 51.62% (350 votes)' *Jordan Raymond: 48.38% (328 votes)"Student government announces election winners". UTSA Today from 3/31/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 678 2009 *'Christopher 'Chris' Kuta': *Ashley Taylor: *Write-in votes: *Total votes: 2010's 2010 Special *'Kort "KJ" Jackson': *Kristina Henbest: *Write-in votes: *Total votes: 2010 *'Roger Frigstad: 63.31% (1,182 votes) (Right Party)' *Chuck Horvilleur: 35.67% (666 votes) *Write-ins: 1.02% (19 votes)"UTSA Student Government Association announces election winners". UTSA Today from March 2010. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,867 2011 *'Prakash 'Ash' Mammen:' *Write-ins: 2012 *'Darnell Thomas:' *Write-ins: 2013 *'Boyd Garriott: 50.22% (465 votes)' *Christian Ume-Ezeoke: 49.24% (456 votes) *Write-In: 0.54% (5 votes) *Total votes: 926 2013-14 Special *''Kush Patel: 46% (169 votes)'' *''Ileana Gonzalez: 37% (135 votes)'' * Kort Jackson: 9% (33 votes) * Charles Garcia: 8% (30 votes) * Write-ins: (2 votes) Runoff between Kush Patel and Ileana Gonzalez held January 2014 * Kush Patel: Withrdrew from election * Ileana Gonzalez: Won by default 2014 * Ileana Gonzalez: ~100% * Write-in Votes: ~0% References Category:Student Government Association